Mi seguna oportunidad eres tú
by tcanolopez
Summary: Luego de que charming puso a Emma en el armario y esta desapareciera, cuando la reina malvada llega, algo sucede. que pasaría si por equivocacion de un hechizo convierten a Regina en una niña de 3 años? y si por equivocacion de todos si cabía alguien más? Y si Regina cae accidentalmente por el armario y aparece en el mundo real... SWANQUEEN!
1. chapter 1

Luego de que charming puso a Emma en el armario y esta desapareciera, cuando la reina malvada llega, algo sucede.

que pasaría si por equivocacion de un hechizo convierten a Regina en una niña de 3 años? y si por equivocacion de todos si cabía alguien más?

Y si Regina cae accidentalmente por el armario y aparece en el mundo real...Y si luego de que August deja a Emma, Regina llega al mismo orfanato Emma y Regina crecen juntas convirtiéndose en amigas...Pero luego Emma es adoptada y Regina crece en casa hogar de casa hogar perdiendo cualquier contacto por la rubia.

será el destino que las haga reunir nuevamente? o será algo más?

SWANQUEEN.


	2. cap1

HOLA y les traigo otro swanqueen,este seráun poco mas largo, espero que les guste

Esto no tenía que ser así, ella lo sabía, sintió un golpe en la cabeza y lo último que recordaba era una voz gritar su nombre y luego nada, oscuridad y silencio.

Momentos antes

Luego de que la reina entrara en la habitación donde se encuentra a charming, ella se puso furiosa al ver que la pequeña bebé no estaba con él."no ella no podía perder" snow entró a la habitación y se arrodilló a la par de encantador.

-porque haces esto?- le dijo la mujer llorando

-porque este es mi final feliz- pero luego la polilla azul entro y lanzó una bola de polvo rojo a ella, Regina al verla retrocedió y tropezó, el polvo la alcanzó y se vio empujada por la fuerza de la magia de esta.

-NO- miró a snow que tenía los ojos abierto de pánico, su cabeza dolía y luego nada, una luz brillante la cegó y después la oscuridad la envolvió sin mirar la nube de humo entrar por las ventanas y envolviendo todo el reino.

SQ

estaba cansado, y tenía sed, porque carajo tuvo que salir e del grupo, y ahora estaba perdido, caminó un rato más y luego escuchó una explosión- pero que...- pero fue interrumpido por un llanto de un niño, el corrió hacia el ruido, llegó a un gran árbol en el había un gran hueco y el llanto provenía de ahí.

-hola?, hay alguien ahí-dijo acercándose, pero el llanto no se detuvo- estás bien- al acercarse de su boca salió un jadeo, en el hueco del árbol se encontraba una pequeña, una morena no mayor de 3 años, la chica estaba sentada con las rodillas recogida contra el pecho sus brazos alrededor de estas y la cabeZa oculta entre las rodillas, sus largos rizos caían en cascadas y la ropa definitivamente era muy grande para la nena- eeeh oye pequeña- le llamó- porque estas sola? Dónde están tus padre?- la chica lloraba, el chico no sabía que hacer, estaba asustado así que decidió- ven conmigo te ayudaré a ir a casa- al principio la pequeña no pulido pero luego se dejó cargar-bien, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

SQ

-Cual es tu nombre?

-eeee me llamo Marcus

-bien Marcus dime todo lo que sucedió- le dijo la mujer detrás del escritorio, el chico luego que encontró al grupo pidió ayuda al maestro que estaba en el, decidieron llevar a la pequeña al la estación policial, la pequeña no había hablado nada. El chico le contó lo ocurrido y luego le dijeron que se podía retirar.

-que sucederá con ella?

-buscaremos a su padre y se la entregaremos.

-y...y si no los encuentran?

-tendrá que ir a una casa hogar- el chico asintió y luego se retiró.

SQ

\- a dicho algo?

-no, nada- le dijo la mujer mirando por la ventana de vidrio.

-que edad crees que tiene?

-no mayor de los 3, puede que sepa decirnos su nombre.

-bien pues...buena suerte- el oficial palmeo el hábito de la doctora y se marchó dejándola frente a la ventana de la habitación donde podían ver a la pequeña chica sentada en una cama.

La mujer suspiró y entró en la habitación, tomó un pequeño oso de felpa y se acercó a la chica.

\- hola, me llamo Carmen, sabes tu nombre- la chico asintio- bien, puedes decirme como te llamas- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole- sabes como se llaman tus padres?

\- papi, papi?- decía la chica sus ojos estaban lloroso y parecía que iba nuevamente a llorar- papi

-si,cariño sabes donde esta papi?- la nena negó y comenzó a llorar- hey, hey no llores cariño, no llores, mira te he traído algo- le dice mostrándole el oso, la niña estuvo llorando un buen rato hasta que se había calmado un poco, carmen estuvo con ella todo el dia, le había entregado el oso y la chica lo tenía agarrado contra su pecho.

estaban sentadas en la cama, estuvieron en silencio un gran rato hasta que fue roto por una vocecita- Regina- le dijo mirándola triste- me llamo Regina mills

sayonara


	3. cap 2

Luego de unos días regina no hablaba con nadie a excepción de la doctora, la pequeña le había dicho sobre sus padre, Henry y cora mills buscaron en el sistema Pero no se encontraba nada sobre ellos ni de Regina. También cuando le había preguntado que edad tenía ella le había en señado con la mano 2, ella tenía dos años aunque para dos años la pequeña se podía desenvolverse algo bien para alguien de su edad.

Dos semanas después trasladaron a la niña al orfanato.

-Regina cariño- le llamó Carmen, la pequeña dejó los colores en la mesa donde estaba trabajando y miró a la doctora- recuerdas que te dije que te llevaríamos a un lugar donde te quedarías?- la pequeña asintió- bien...pues hoy irás ahí.

-no te volveré a ve?-le preguntó apretando a su oso.

La mujer le sonrió- por supuesto, habrá días en que me verás, ahora nos tenemos que ir- le tomó la mano y salió de la habitación.

SQ

cuándo llegaron al lugar, Regina se había dormido en los brazos del médico.

-me ha dicho que ella tiene...problemas

-si, en realidad ella ha estado teniendo pesadillas y terrores nocturnos, pero no se preocupe el psicólogo del Gobierno la esta tratando una vez a la semana y sus chequeos igual como cualquier niño.

-Desde hoy Regina mills pasa a ser del estado- le dijo el director. La mujer asintió y luego que hablarán un rato la mujer salió.

-hey, estas despierta- le dijo sentándose en la cama.

-ya te vas?

-si Gina, pero no te preocupes, estas personas te cuiaran- le dijo apartabdole un mechón de pelo del rostro- oye, y no le has puesto nombre al oso.

La pequeña sonrió y pensó unos minutos- Teddy

-Teddy?- la mujer río al ver a la niña asentir- pues bien, Teddy será, a Dios Gina.

Ese día regina quedó con los más pequeños. Todo es extraño y esa noche ella no podía dormir, extraña a sus padre, apretó a Teddy junto a ella.

Unas horas más tarde de un

Grito interrumpió el poco rato de sueño de la pequeña morena, luego se escuchó alguien entrando apresurado a la habitación, el llanto se silencio un rato- tranquila Emma, duerme pequeña- pero cuando salió la persona que había llegado comenzó nuevamente, la morena se levantó con Teddy en una mano, se acercó a una pequeña cuna, en ella había una bebé, la pequeña hizo una mueca al escuchar más cerca el ruido.

\- sh sht tranquila bebé- le dijo pasando su mano por la baranda y acariciando la carita de la nena- tranquila, mira mira- le dijo llamando la atención del bebé cuando le enseñó a oso- este es Teddy, y ahora el te cuida- comenzó a jugar con el oso y poco a poco la bebé se calló, Regina la miró una última vez- buenas noches emma- le susurró y luego volvió a su cama y durmiendose en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

 **presente**

Vaya día de mierda, como todos los días, suspiró cansada, entró al apartamento, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia el Desayunador, sacó la pequeña caja que había comprado de camino a casa y sacó el contenido, era un pequeño pastel, hoy era su cumpleaños y como todo los últimos años la pasaba sola, sacó una vela y la acomodó pero antes de encenderla fue a su habitación y tomó algo de la silla que se encontraba en una esquina, lo puso enfrente de ella en el mostrador y encendió la vela, cerró los ojos y luego sopló.

Pero ese día..estaba a punto de cambiar toda su vida.

Al apagar la vela, el timbre sonó sobresaltando a la rubia, esta extrañada vio la hora y luego abrió.

Frente a ella estaba un niño,el chico estaba sonriente- puedo ayudarte?

-eres Emma Swan?

-si, y tu quien eres?

-mi nombre es Henry, soy tu hijo.

SQ

Luego que el chico la convenciera de llevarlo a casa y tuviese una extraña conversación con el en el camino, no muy lejos divisó un cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Storybroke"

Entraron al pueblo y el chico se negaba a decirle donde vivía, cansada suspiró y se detuvo en la calle frente a la biblioteca con una torre del reloj en ella.

Para suerte de ella, cerca pasó un hombre que luego supo que era el psicólogo del chico.

-a...me podría decir donde vive el chico?- le preguntó

-oh, por supuesto, es en la calle miflin, casa 108, es la casa del alcalde así que es la más grande de la calle- le dijo, se despidió de ellos y luego se marchó.

-tu madre es la alcaldesa?- preguntó mientras se subían al auto y arrancaba.

-no, es...complicado

-claro- le dijo y luego siguieron el camino hacia la casa del chico.

Al llegar frente a la casa, se quedó con la boca abierta-wow, tu vives aquí?

El sólo asintió, caminaron hacia la entrada- Porfavor no me dejes aquí- le pidió el niño- ella es malvada

Cuando Emma iba a contestarle la puerta de la casa o mejor dicho mansión se abrió dejando ver a una morena pelo corto.

-Henry?-le grito la mujer para luego correr hacia el chico y abrazarlo- me preocupastes, donde estabas?

-encontré a mi verdadera madre- le dijo para luego salir corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

Regina que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la otra persona que se encontraba ahí, ella miró a la mujer rubia frente a ella, al verla supo de quien se trataba pues casi no había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio. Aunque se le mostraban en el rostro que ya no era la chica que vio años atrás, pero sus ojos color Esmeralda que jamás había olvidado eran los mismos desde la última vez que la vio- tu eres la madre biológica de Henry?- pregunto todavía impresionada pero no lo mostraba.

La rubia que se encontraba algo incómoda, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros sonrió nerviosamente ante la morena- hola- le dijo entre dientes.

Regina que todavía la miraba no podía creer que la mujer que estaba frente a ella era la madre de su hijo era nada más y nada menos que Emma Swan.

 **sólo aclarare algo pequeño, el fic tendrá algo de la serie y otras cosas no, perdonen los errores y espero que les haya gustado..hasta el próximo cap.**

 **sayonara**


	4. cap 3

**Heeeee vueltooooo, acá segundo cap.** **Emma no recuerda a Regina, pero la razon de eso y de porque Regina si lo hace se sabrá mas adelante.** **espero y les guste :)**

 **Años atras ( Emma 1 año)**

-REGINA MILLS!! VEN ACÁ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-si- dijo una pequeña morena de 3 años, con la cabeza baja.

-donde esta?- le preguntó la mujer con las manos en la cintura.

-que cosa?- preguntó la chica inocentemente.

-No te hagas mills, donde esta el control del tv? y no mientas

La chica suspiró y salió de la habitación para volver segundo después con el aparato en la mano- es que Emma duerme y ellos no querían bajar el volumen- dijo poniendo su cara de cachorro.

La mujer suspiró y se arrodilló a la altura de la pequeña- sabes que puedes decírmelo y veré que puedo hacer- le sonrió y le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro- ahora, vamos y te limpiarse ese labio.

Desde que Regina conoció a emma se había vuelto inseparable de la pequeña, siempre ayudaba en algo, le ayudaba a dormir y cuando los más grandes querían hacerle algo ella la defendía, y algo así sucedió ese día, emma estaba un poco enferma y se había dormido un rato, sólo que los demás niños con nzaron a ver tv y le habían subido demasiado el volumen, Regina había intentado convencerlos las que le bajarán un poco pero los niños a burlaron y la ignoraron, Regina se molestó tanto que en un descuido le había quitado el mando del televisor y salió corriendo a esconderlo, uno de los niños, el más grande se llamaba Malcolm, le había dicho que se lo diera pero Regina se negó, el chico era un año mayor que Regina, y ella no lo vio venir cuando el chico la empujó por la espalda y ella pegó fuerte en el piso golpeandose la boca y hacerla sangrar, Regina no lloró, si algo que Regina había aprendido con tan sólo cuatro años era no mostrarse débil contra los demás, ella sólo decidió desquitarsela más tarde y no darle el mando del tv.

Lucía que era una de las que trabajaba en el orfanato y encargada del cuidó de los más pequeños en especial Emma pues era la más chica del lugar, ella se había sorprendido cuando Regina había comienza a interesarse en el cuidó de la pequeña rubia, la mujer le había conzado a tomar afecto a la pequeña morena.

 **PRESENTE**

Luego de que Regina invitara Emma a tomar copa y asegurarce que el padre no sería un problema y de que la rubia no estuviese ahí las llevará a su hijo, luego de que la rubia le había hablado sobre ese libro y que ella fuese... malvada? En serio? ella jamás se había hecho nada malo para que Henry diga eso sobre ella, pero mientras la rubia le decía lo ocurrido, Regina no podía evitar en ver a la rubia, había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la vio, en realidad casi nada, sólo que esta vez ya no llevaba gafas, se veía hermosa, no se extrañaba que ella no la reconociera.

Luego de un rato de charla y decirle que Henry estaba visitando a el psicólogo, Emma se fue.

Luego antes de irse a dormir Regina caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo y entró, sonrió al verlo dormido y se acercó a su cama sentándose a su lado, le quedo viendo un momento, le besó a frente y le susurró- te quiero Henry- y luego salió.

Tomó una ducha y se puso la pijama, este día si que la había agotado, se acostó y cayó en un sueño profundo.

 **sayonara**


	5. cap4

**Y acá otro cap :)** **SQ**

-Henry!- le llamó la morena desde las escaleras- Henry, baja, llegarás tarde- nada, la morena suspiro y subió- Henry, vamos tengo que llevarte y tu llegaras tarde a clase y yo a la tienda- le dijo mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación del chico, luego de un rato el no abrió y entonces ella entró- mas te vale que estés despierto y listo muchachi...to, pero que..-al entrar a la habitación esta estaba vacía- Henry esto no es gracioso- lo buscó en el armario, debajo la cama y en el baño- me estas jodiendo, cierto?- murmuró- HENRY! Pequeña reencarnación de hades- bajó y tomó su bolso y llaves y salió.

Sq

Lo primero que sintió Emma al despertar fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo segundo se dio cuenta que estaba en una celda y al lado un hombre loco y enojado y lo tercero es que no recuerda como llegó hasta ahí, sólo recuerda ver al gran lobo en la carretera y luego nada. Un rato después llegó el sheriff Graham, estaban hablando sobre lo fuerte que era la bebida de Regina- no estaba ebria- y era la verdad, eso no era para nada fuerte.

Ella iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida por alguien más que entraba a la sala - Graham, Henry ha desaparecido y necesito...-pero dejo de hablar cuando se percató de Emma- donde esta?

-quien?

-Henry, desapareció esta mañana, donde esta?

-no lo se, estuve aquí toda la mañana- la morena la ignoró y habló con Graham- si quieren, puedo buscarlo, soy buena encontrando personas- le dijo arrecostamdose en las barras.

La morena miró al sheriff y luego a Emma- bien, hazlo- le dijo irritado.

 **AÑOS ATRAS (REGINA 5 AÑOS)**

\- Gina, Gina, despieta despieta

-abajo emma

-nooooo, Gina, noooo, ven- la morena se levantó.

-Emma más te vale que se para algo bueno- le dijo algo entre dientes a la pequeña rubia.

-mía mia- le dijo llevándola a la ventana y señalando- estellas-dijo pegandose al vidrio y mirando al cielo sin soltar la mano de la morena.

-yo no veo...- pero luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo vio- hay muchas- le dijo acercándose también,lo que las pequeñas no sabían es que en las noticias habían anunciado la primera lluvia de estrellas del año- rápido Emm, pide un deseo- le susurró

-deseo...

-no Emma no,si lo dices no se va a cumplir

-entonces como lo pido?

-cierra los ojos-le dijo y la pequeña lo hizo- ahora piensa en lo que quieres...pero no lo digas-le advirtió.

-ya ya ya- dijo la pequeña emocionada dando saltos pequeños en el lugar.

\- bien, entonces ya esta

-sólo eso?

-sip- le dijo y ambas quedaron un rato más viendo por la ventana- debemos irnos Emma o tendremos problemas- tomó a la pequeña de la mano y la llevo a su cama.

-Gina- susurró

-si?

-puedo domir contigo hoy ?

La morena le sonrió- esta bien, vamos.

Cuando ya estaban las dos niñas acostadas, Regina estaba quedando dormida- Gina?

-mmmm

-puedo decite mi deseo?

-no Emma, si lo haces no se cumple, ya duérmete

-pelo quielo- pero la pequeña no le contesto pues ya ataba dormida- había pedido que tu y yo tengamo una familia.

 **Sayonara**


	6. cap5

**Años atrás**

\- Emmaaaaa ven aquiiii

-Noooooo, ven Gina ven-le dijo la pequeña soltando una sonora carcajada.

-nos meterás en problemas Emm-dijo la pequeña morena detrás de ella,corrieron detrás de la casa hasta llegar a un pequeño lago-Emma-se quejó.

-mía mía mia manzanaaas- le dijo la pequeña rubia señalando entusiasmada el árbol que se encontraba cerca de la orilla del lago-Gina quelo una

Regina tomó la mano de la pequeña y caminaron juntas al árbol- están algo altas emm- dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba la rama más cercana con varias frutas en ella.

-Decimos a drigo Gina

-no emm no, drigo se molestará- miró una ultima vez al árbol y suspiró- ven, quédate aquí-le dijo sentando la bajó el árbol, se quitó los zapatos y busco una forma de subir, cuando la encontró y pudo hacerlo,subió y se acercó a la rama, Emma sólo miraba donde la había dejado la pequeña morena- aquí-dijo tomando la primera fruta para luego tirarla cerca donde estaba la rubia, y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra y otra y otra y otra sabiendo que la rubia no se llenaría con una, cuando creyó que era suficiente se bajó del árbol y se sentó al lado de Emma y comieron manzanas, Regina recuerda que la semana Emma probó su primera manzana cuando llevaron de las compras del mercado para la semana, Regina las había visto donde las ocultaba Tara una de las que maneja la cocina en el orfanato y Regina decidió tomar una para ella y Emma, la pequeña rubia al probar el fruto le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la morena y esta estaba feliz por ver feliZ a Emma, cuando terminaron regina tomó la mano de Emma y regresaron al patio de juegos.

Dos días después todos se estaban despidiendo de clara una pequeña morena que fue adoptada y ese día se iba a casa.

-Gina?

-si?

-cuando vendan papa y mama por nosotas?

-pronto Emma- le sonrió a la más pequeña- pronto

 **Presente**

-lo amas?

-disculpa?

-si lo amas?

-por supuesto que lo amo- le dijo para luego cerrar la puerta.

-tenemos que hablar jovencito- le dijo llamando a Henry que subía las escaleras- Henry te estoy hablando, Henry!!- pero el chico la ignoró, ella respiró hondo y subió a su habitación, su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar- genial, lo que me faltaba, un maldito dolor de cabeza.

Luego de que Emma descubriera como la encontró y de quien pertenecía la tarjeta que usó que resulto ser de ni más no menos que la tonta de mary margareth, esa mujer jamás le había caído bien, desde que llegó al pueblo ni con el pasar de los años.

Al entrar a su habitación se fue directo al baño y sacó del cajón una pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, se las tomó y salió, tomó su celular sentándose en la cama y marcó un número y pulsó llamar.

hey, milagro que llamas temprano*

-hola, si en realidad lo hago para decirte que no podré ir hoy

que? Porque? Lo planeamos desde la semana pasada, lo recuerdas*

-si lo hago, pero hoy Henry esta peor que siempre, se escapó y no hace pocó apareció

esta bien?

-si lo esta descuida, sabes que esto es normal

entonces porque no podrás? El esta bien, sabes que ella lo cuidara, siempre lo hace y sabes que lo hace encantada*

Luego de pensarlo mucho Regina contestó- esta bien, iré, nos vemos allá

ese es el espíritu mujer, nos vemos a las 8:00 esta bien?

-te veo allá, bien, adiós-luego de colgar se dejó caer en la cama y cubrió con sus manos el rostro.

 **SQ**

-Hey Ruby

-Emma hola

-ashley y mary margareth me hicieron preguntarte que si querrías venir con nosotras esta noche a tomar una copa- le dijo algo apenada.

-eeee ou bueno, verás emm me encanta la idea pero esta noche no puedo, tengo un compromiso y bueno pues...

-oh descuida, no hay problema, será para la próxima

-querrás ordenar algo?

-un chocolate con canela porfavor- le sonrió, cuando la chica se dio la vuelta Emma no pudo evitar verle el trasero, desde que la vio se fijó que era una mujer muy bonita y hermosa, pero no tanto como regina pensó ella, debía admitir que la madre adoptiva de Henry la dejó sin habla el primer momento que la vio y luego hoy con esos vestidos y esos tacones, también había notado al pendejo del sheriff verla de arriba abajo y esto irritó a la rubia. Aunque lo único malo de la morena era que al parecer no se tragaba a Emma. Ruby volvió con su chocolate y ella le sonrió, luego de beberlo pagó y se retiró.

Luego de volver a su habitación ella se vistió y salió al bar con las chicas.

Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa no tan lejos de la barra, el lugar era algo tranquilo y limpio, ordenaron una copas y pasaron el rato entre risa y pláticas.

-o por Dios- dijo ashley al ver hacia la barra

-que? que pasa?-Preguntó Emma y mary al ver la cara de sorpresa en la rubia

-bueno Emma e ahí la razón por la no podía venir- le dijo mary a Emma mientras esta miraba al par de morenas sentadas en la barra.

-ellas son...bueno son...

-parejas?-la rubia asintió-no, no lo son,bueno no que sepamos

-ella siempre salen y más cuando hay que celebrar algo

-siii, debe ser por su cumpleaños

-ruby cumple años hoy?-dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pareja, pues se encontraba ruby abrazando d la cintura a nada y nada menos que a Regina la madre adoptiva de Henry, esta estaba vestida con un vestido negro de cuero que se pegaba a su cuerpo mientras que ruby un vestido rojo algo más suelto.

-no, no ella, de Regina...bueno en realidad es mañana- le dijo mary- Henry me dijo que su madre y el siempre hornean juntos un pastel y pasan todo el día juntos- ante esto Emma sonrió pero frunció el señor al recordar algo.

-mañana es el cumpleaños de Regina?- las otras dos asintieron, mañana es su cumpleaños también pensó ella, se volvió a ver a la morena que estaba riendo y abrazando por el cuello a ruby, cuando sin más ella juntó sus labios con la morena de mechas rojas, ruby estaba sentada así que la morena estaba de pie entre sus piernas- no creo que sean sólo amigas- dijo algo incómoda viendo la escena.

-son amigas, bueno o amigas con beneficios- ruby dice que no tienen nada, Lugo de un rato la morena se separó de ruby sonriéndole y luego tomando su trago.

Emma y las otras dos volvieron a sus asuntos pasando el rato.

 **Sq**

-te ves hermosa

-gracias querida, tu también te ves hermosa- ruby la abrazó por la cintura y ella se metió entre sus piernas pasando sus brazos por el cuello de ruby, la relación con ruby era de amigas pero se permitían algunos besos y caricias pequeñas pero no pasaban de ahí. Pasaron el rato entre risa hasta que no muy lejos la mirada de Regina capto a Emma swan sentada con ashley y mary, decidió ignorarla y seguir disfrutando de la noche con ruby, pasando la noche no sopo cuando de estar besando a ruby esta estaba hablando con un sujeto en una mesa y ella se encontraba tomando trago tras trago hasta que el chico que la atendía le dijo que ya no más tragos, ella resopló- lo que sea- murmuró y al bajarse de la silla tropezó con alguien-eeu yo...lo sssiento-intentó caminar pero casi cae por no ser la persona con que. Chocó la detuvo de la cintura.

-eeeh cuidado señorita mills

-ssseriff, que lo trae por acá

-estas ebria mills

-no, no mucho, así que si me disculpa debo irme

-vamos dejame llevarte- la tomó de la cintura y la llevó afuera bajo la atenta mirada de Emma quien había visto la forma que el mira a la mujer.

El auto de Graham estaba algo lejos de la iluminaría y tuvo que llevarla casi de arrastras ya que casi no podía caminar, al estar algo lejos del bar el la abrazó por detrás y con un brazo le rodeó la cintura y con el otro le tomó un pecho y besó su cuello.

-no iu, no gaham-intentó quitarse el brazo de la cintura pero el hombre no le obedeció, lo siguiente que sintió fue que era empujada a la parte trasera del auto y el cuerpo del hombre sobre el suyo-no espera-pero el hombre comenzó a besarle el cuello y con sus mano comenzó a acariciar las piernas subiéndole el vestido.

 **SQ**

 **OOOOOOOOOOH**

 **llegará alguien o graham se saldra con la suya?**

 **Avances del proximo cap:**

-Hice pastel de manzana- le dijo esperanzada a que su hijo se sentará junto con ella.

-no, gracias, comí con Emma en granny's y estoy cansado, buenas noches- dijo subiendo hacia su habitación.

Regina miró hacia donde desapareció su hijo y luego el pastel con la vela encendida, apago la vela y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se limpió las lágrima y tomó el pastel tirándolo a la basura para luego subir a su habitación no sin antes tomar una botella de vino y llevársela con ella.

 **Sayonara**


	7. cap6

**Acá un nuevo cap...Bien sólo quería decirles que regina es diferente, como ven no es alcaldesa por lo que también habrá otros cambios, como su ropa en algún ocasiones..bueno sin más los dejo leer**

 **SQ**

-no iu, no gaham-intentó quitarse el brazo de la cintura pero el hombre no le obedeció, lo siguiente que sintió fue que era empujada a la parte trasera del auto y el cuerpo del hombre sobre el suyo-no espera-pero el hombre comenzó a besarle el cuello y con sus mano comenzó a acariciar las piernas subiéndole el vestido.

-eres hermosa mills-le dijo besando sus labios con sus manos casi llegó a tocar la intimidad de la mujer se vio siendo empujado fuera del auto.

-creo que ella dijo que no-

Dijobuja voz detrás del hombre

-largo, no es tu asunto-dijo defendiéndose pera luego intentar subir el vestido de la morena, pero luego se vio fuera del auto y con un dolor en la nariz- QUE MIERDA?!

ella no quiere estar contigo-el hombre al ver quien era gruñó, frente a el estaba Emma mirándolo con odio

-Maldita me rompiste la nariz- le dijo cubriendo la nariz y sintiendo la sangre salir

-te lo dije- se acercó al auto y vio que la morena todavía estaba echada en el asiento-Regina? Hey Regina

-que no gaham dejame- le dijo

-vamos- le dijo la rubia tomandola por los brazos y ayudarla a salir, tuvo que tomarla bien de la cintura ya que no podía caminar por si sola.

Regina al escucharla reconoció la voz inmediatamente- ssswan, que haces?

-nos vamos mills- dijo acercándose a su auto

-no, quiero irme a casa

-no te preocupes, yo te llevare- se acercó a su auto y la metió en el asiento de pasajero y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y luego se metió en el auto- antes de irnos...avisa si sientes que vomitaras,no quiero que llenes el auto- la morena asintió con los ojos cerrados y acomodandose en el asiento- bien, nos vamos- arrancó el auto dejando aún Graham todavía tirado en el suelo.

-has crecido- le dijo entre dientes-mucho

-que?- dijo la rubia al medio escuchar lo que decía

-pero no has cambiado nada- le dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados y volteando el rostro a la ventana.

-y Henry? Donde esta? No lo dejaste sólo en casa no? Digo..no creo que...

-esta con la abuela swan ya callate- le dijo arrastrando las palabras

Al entrar a la calle de la casa de la morena, la rubia se dio cuenta que regina estaba dormida- hey no te duermas..Regina, Regina- resopló cuando la morena no se movió- genial, no esperes que te cargue eh- a detuvo frente a la casa de la morena y salió del auto, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de la morena- hey despierta- le dijo dándole palmaditas en la mejilla-Regina oye- luego de tanta insistencia la.morena despertó, Emma le ayudó a salir del auto y caminó con ella hacia la entrada de la casa- tienes la llave no?

-eeeeh...bajo

-que?

-bajo- le.dijo señalando la alfombra

-bien- apartó la alfombra y encontró la pequeña llave, entraron a la casa y luego con poca ayuda la llevo a la habitación, tener el calvario de subir las escaleras, al llegar al piso de arriba la rubia notó varias pinturas adornando las paredes y algunas fotos de henry y ella

-aqui- dijo señalando un puerta, entraron y sentó a la.mujer en la cama, en eso la mujer se levantó de un salto y más mal que bien corrió hacia donde la rubia pensaba que era el baño y enseguida comenzó a escuchar arcadas, la rubia hizo una mueca y luego de escucharla por unos minutos decidió ir a ayudarla, le apartó el cabello y le hablo para tranquilizarla, luego sólo quedó en tirones secos y ella la llevóde nuevo a la cama-emm, bien, yo creo deberías quitarte esa ropa- le dijo algo incómoda y luego de encontrar una camisa de gran tamaño a los pies de la cama le ayudó a salir de la ropa intentando no mirar mucjo el cuerpo de la morena- bien ahora, puedes dormirte- la morena se acostó y cubrio con las sabanas quedando casi inmediatamente dormida- la rubia se levantó de la cama comenzó a ver la habitación, las paredes eran en blanco y negro con algunas pinturas en ellas, en una mesilla cerca de la ventana había algunas fotos así que ella se acercó, había unas de un bebé, otras con ella y el bebé y luego de un henry como de 5 años abrazando abrazando la morena, entonces vio un pequeño molde color risa con una mano pequeña y unas letras que decía "para mami" la rubia sonrió y luego salió.

SQ

"la niña salve esta tarde era la hija del Rey y me a pro puesto matrimonio

-que?

-y mi madre aceptó

Pero...

"Me llamo Daniel...cual es el tuyo?"

SQ

-DESPIERTA CUMPLAÑERA!!-escuchó despertando de golpe al sentir un peso caerle encima

-Ruby!!!- le gritó- cierra la boca maldita loca- le dijo la morena ocultando la cara en la almohada-y quitate de encima

-no mills, arriba arriba cumplañera- le dijo levantandose

-ve a joder a otro lado y deja dormir

-o levantas tu trasero o me comeré el pastelillo- le dijo resolviendo un almohadas de la mujer.

La morena se levantó a mala gana y se fue al baño, al regresar Ruby estaba sentada en la cama con un pasteLito en las manos, la morena rodó los ojos y le sonrió sentándose a su lado para luego entre las dos comerse el obsequio, al terminarlo regina se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso a su conpañera- gracias- le dijo.

Luego regina se fue a bañar y Ruby fue a trabajar.

Luego de vestirse con una blusa sin mangas negra, una falda lisa y unas botas, sus cabellos sueltos.

Salió camino a granny's, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada entre las personas a su hijo.

-Hey cumplañera-le dijo la abuelita, ella le sonrió y se acercó.

AÑOS ATRAS

-GINA!! GINA MIAAAAAAAA-dijo una Emma muy contenta corriendo hacia la morena- PAAAAAASTEEEEEEEE

-Si Emma y de chocolate como te gustas

-SIIIIII

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Regina y como todos los años a todos los chicos le hicieron una pequeño pastel para celebrar, aunque no sabían exactamente cuando nacían, le celebraban cuando los encontraron y Regina llegó sólo unos días después que Emma.

Tara la cocinera le hizo un palastro de chocolate.

Todos rieron cuando le vieron al cara a Emma, pues la pequeña rubia amaba el chocolate y al comer se llenó casi toda la cara de eso, Regina estaba a su lado y entre ellas estaba Ted- chicas sonrían- escucharon y al ver miraron a tara con una cámara, ellas sonrieron y la foto fue tomada.

Presente

-Hola Emma

-Hey chico-le saludó mientras Henry se sentaba frente a ella, estaba desayunando en granny tomando un chocolate mientras esperaba a ruby para hablar con ella respecto a la noche anterior- no deberías estar en la escuela?

-sip, pero falta para que el auto bus pase

-y porque no está en casa?

-cuando regina sale con ruby suelo quedarme con la abuelita

-Regina? No mamá?

-tu eres mi mamá Emma-le dijo el

-escucha chico, yo...-pero antes de hablar fue interrumpida por otra persona

-Hola

-Hola Graham-le dijo alegre Henry y Emma al escuchar ese nombre hizo una mueca

-Hey Henry, señoría swan- le dijo

-sheriff

-yo...quería hablar contigo...en privado

-yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos después de la escuela Emma, en el castillo, adiós Graham- y luego salió

-y? De qué quieres hablar?

-de anoche..mira yo no quería hacerle daño, sólo pasábamos el rato

-te dijo que no Graham,para ser algo con convento miento mutuo eso sonaba lo contrario

-si, pero mira- le dijo sentándose frente a ella- yo no estaba en todos mis sentidos y...

-pero estaba más sonrió que ella

-y me disculpare con ella, si tu quieres pero...quería saber si querías cenar conmigo esta noche

-estas de joda no?

El hombre río-pero porque? Yo te...

-mira Graham, la verdad no lamento haberte golpeado anoche y no, ni en serio saldría contigo y menos esta noche-le sonrió, tomó su chocolate y salió del local.

SQ

-Hey cumpleañera, abrirás la tienda hoy?

-si, tengo que trabajar y entregar unas cosas- le dijo a su compañera

-pero siempre te tomas el día y la pasas con Henry

-lo se Katherine, pero el esta en la escuela y...aparte a estado pegado con la señorita swan y todavía no se le quita esa locura los cuentos- dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo para ponerse a trabajar

\- ulalá- le dio la rubia al verla

-ya, no seas payasa, suficiente tendré con ruby.

-hablando de ruby, como les fue ayer?

-bien, fuimos por u. Trago y luego...creo que me llevó a casa

-crees?

-bueno, la verdad más tarde ella se fue a un mesa con tipo y yo quede en la barra y bueno sólo recuerdo...que me ayudaban a llegar a casa.

-y no crees que pudo ser alguien mas...algún galán y hubo acción

-no había nadie esta mañana, así que no

-pudo haberse ido ya sabes

-estaba vestida y sólo con un Pío dolor de cabeza, aparte de ruby gritándome y saltándome encima.

La otra mujer rio- ok jefa, a trabajar

SQ

Emma llegó a su habitación y camino hacia su chaqueta sacando su cartera, la abrió y sacó una pequeña fotografía, ella sonrió al tenerla en sus manos y verla detenidamente, la puso en la mesilla de noche y luego fue al baño para ducharse.

SQ

-buenas tardes

-sheriff, hola, que se le ofrece - le dijo kat

-Hola, yo quería hablar con Regina, está?

-em, si está en el taller,si quiere puedo llamarla

-no,yo...puedo entrar?

-claro,por aquí- la rubia camino delante por el pasillo mientras que el la seguía luego llegaron a una puerta medio abierta y ella entró dejándolo afuera esperando- pasa- le dijo cuando volvió y lo dejó pasar.

-si sheriff? Qué se le ofrece?

-quiero hablar contigo

-habla- le dijo sin dejar lo que hacia

-yo quería disculparme...

SQ

-Hey Emma, llegaste- le dijo Henry sentándose a su lado

-si, de que querías hablar?

-sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo, podemos ir a la plaza...esta una feria, podemos...

-hoy no era el cumpleaños de tu madre?

El le quedó viendo- tu eres mi madre y tu cumple ya pasó

-sabes que a lo que me refiero

-hablé con ella, dijo que podíamos pase tiempos juntos-el le sonrió- y ahora, podemos...

Emma y Henry pasaron el rato, fueron a la feria y luego lo llevó a comer helado, después se fueron a granny's a cenar.

Horas antes

Luego que Graham se retirara y le dijera lo que sucedió la noche anterior, aún no podía creer que el muy estúpido quisiera pasara de listo con ella, cuando terminó de disculparse, ella le dijo sus cuatro verdades y le dijo que se mantuviese alejada de ella y su hijo.

Ella tenía que hablar seriamente con la señorita swan, debía saber que sucedió después y hablar con ruby para saber donde demonios estaba metida en ese momento.

-te vas?

-si- le dijo acomodando se el abrigo- debo de pasar por la tienda y comprar algunas cosas, espero que Henry quiera ayudarme hacer el pastel- le dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-Gina- le dijo tomándola de los hombros- descuida, el volverá a tu y no querrá soltarte ni para respirar.

Ella le sonrió triste- lo se- le dijo y se fue.

Pasó por la tienta y compró lo que necesitaba y salió a granny's a comprar algo de cenar.

-Hola ruby- dijo entrando al local

-hola Reg yque tal tu día?

-mmeh... eh tenido mejores

-tan mal?

-podrías decirme donde estaba anoche cuando Graham me sacó del bar y casi hace que estuviese con el?

-de que hablas? Pensé que te habías ido temprano, te busque pero no te encontré, pero que hizo Graham

-hoy llegó al taller y se disculpó por tomarme ebria del bar y llevarme a su auto para estar conmigo y luego de que le gritará sus verdades, me dijo que fue nada más y nada menos que Emma swan ya que le golpeo y me sacó de ahí.

-joder Regina, lo siento en serio, si hubiese

-descuida ruby, lose, estabas demasiado ocupada con la chica piernas largas o con el que la acompañaba

-que tal con los dos- le sonrió descaradamente

-esta bien, no necesitaba escucharlo pero lo que necesito es dos hamburguesas con papas para llevar porfavor- luego de que le dieran la comida ella pagó y cuando se iba ruby la detuvo

-pastel con Henry?

-como todos los años- le dijo sonriente y se fue.

Al llegar a casa fue directamente a la cocina y dejo las cosas ahí.

-Henry? Baja traje la cena- pero nada, ni un ruido- Henry! Baja porfavor- le volvió a llamar, al ver que no bajaba ella suspiró y subió las escaleras-Henry te dije que... Henry?- pero en la habitación no había nada- estas en el baño?- pero tampoco- este niño me...aaaaaah- salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina.

SQ

-Henry?- dijo ruby cuando miró al niño que estaba sentado en una mesa- pensé que estabas con Regina- le dijo confusa

-si bueno...

-Regina le dio permiso de pasar el día conmigo- dio Emma sin importancia

-bueno, Regina vino hace horas entusiasmada a traer la cena y dijo que haría cierto pastel con cierta persona?- le dijo sería cruzandose de brazos

-tu me dijiste que ella te dejo estar conmigo- le dijo a Henry, el chico sólo bajó la cabeza y Emma supo que la había engañado- vamos- se levantó y tomó su chaqueta para luego pagar, el sólo la siguió subiendo al auto.

-estas molesta?

-no, no se,lo que si se es que tu madre estará molesta y con buena razón, hoy es su cumpleaños y no la viste en todo el día y me mentiste- el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de el, se bajaron del auto y tocaron el timbre, Regina les abrió y Henry entró sin decir una palabra

-hola Henry- pero el no le contestó entonces miró a la rubia.

-lo siento, pero el me dijo que tu lo habías dejado y bueno yo...

-esta bien, no importa ahora-y luego cerró la puerta. Luego volteó y vio a Henry detrás de ella para luego ir a la cocina y sacar de la refrigeradora una botella de agua y salir .

-Hice pastel de manzana- le dijo esperanzada a que su hijo se sentará junto con ella.

-no, gracias, comí con Emma en granny's y estoy cansado, buenas noches- dijo subiendo hacia su habitación.

Regina miró hacia donde desapareció su hijo y luego el pastel con la vela encendida, apago la vela y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se limpió las lágrima y tomó el pastel tirándolo a la basura para luego subir a su habitación no sin antes tomar una botella de vino y llevársela con ella.

Sería una larga noche.

 **SQ**

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del pueblo, emma llegó a su habitación con una pequeña caja en la mano, Lugo de dejar a Henry en su casa pasó por granny's y compró una pequeña porción de torta de chocolate, sacó una pequeña vela y la puso en la torta encendiendola y luego con la torta en mano se sentó en la cama, sacó la pequeña foto donde estaba una pequeña rubia con la cara llena de chocolate y a su lado un a morena sonriendo ambas a la camara- Feliz cumpleaños Gina- y Lugo sopló la vela recordando los cumpleaños donde la pequeña morena le dejaba hacerlo junto con ella.

 **SQ**

 **Sayonara**


	8. cap

Luego que Regina subiera a su jabiatcion bebió casi toda la botella de vino para luego quedarse dormida .

SQ

Lo que despertó a Henry en la madrugada fue un grito rompiendon el silencio, se sentó en la cama asustado, esa era su madre gritando, revisó el reloj y vio que eran las 2:30 Am, lentamente se levantó y salió de su habitación caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su madre, al estar parado frente a la puerta escuchó otro grito, tomó una respiración profunda y abrió lentamente la puerta, al ver a su madre en la cama con las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas y su respiración acelerada, el sabía que están teniendo una pesadila, ciertamente siempre las tenía, aveces la escuchaba llorar pero el no se movía, ella no solía tenerlas seguidas ni tan fuertes como para que gritaba de esa manera.

Se acercó y rodeó la cama hasta llegar donde estaba la morena, estaba murmurando cosas, tocó su hombro y la sacudió lentamente pero la morena no despertó.

-mamá?, Mamá despierta- volvió a sacudirla pero nada-Mamá despierta- la sacudió un poco más fuerte y nada.

La morena volvió a gritar y Henry intentó otra vez- MAMÁ DESPIER...- pero fue callado al sentir la mano de su madre rodeando su cuello y le cortaba la respiración.

Regina despertó de la pesadilla sintiendo a alguien sacudirla y al abrir los ojos ve una figura y se sienta tomando del cuello al intruso-mammma- tardó unos segundos al reconocer la voz y al ver que se encontraba en su casa- HENRY!!-grito soltando al chico que cayó al suelo intentando respirar, ella se levantó y se arrodilló a su lado- Henry lo siento, lo siento mucho- le dijo abrazando a su hijo mientras le frotaba la espalda- Henry lo siento, yo no...no te reconocí cariño, yo...- estaba llorando al ver a su hijo recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

-esta bien...mamá, estabas teniendo una pesadilla- le dijo cuando ella se apartó para verlo al escuchar a su hijo lo volvió abrazar besando su cabeza- te amo henry-le dijo mientras lo levantaba y lo acomodada en la cama acomodandose ella a su lado, Henry sabía que su madre jamás le haría daño a el, así que se acomodó y la abrazo haciendo llorar más a la morena al sentir su abrazo, quedando después de unos minutos los dos dormidos.

SQ

Emma bajo al comedor a desayunar, esa mañana no había mucha gente, así que tomó asiento cerca de la ventana, Ruby al verla se acercó a tomar su pedido.

Emma le sonrió a Ruby al estar la.morena frente a ella- Hola Ruby

-hola- le dijo la morena secamentr- pediras algo?

-Eeee...bueno, si, un chocolate y pancake- le dijo.

-bien- anotó y luego se fue, la rubia fruncido el sé lo, la morena jamás se había mostrado tan grosera con ella, no entendía lo que pasaba.

-aquí tienes- le dijo Ruby cuando volvió co su desayuno.

-gracias, oye rubs- le llamó cuando la morena se iba- estas bien?

-si, porque no lo estaría?

-es que...bueno...estas algo rara...y- la morena resoplo y rodó los ojos.

-quieres saber lo que me molesta?, bien, estoy molesta porque ayer estuviste rodó el día con henry y el estuvo con su madre en su cumpleaños, sabes, ayer cuando pasó por la cena estaba feliz, porque pensaba que aunque estiviese molesto con ella al menos tendrían eso juntos, estar juntos y hacer lo que hacen.

-escucha ruby, el chico me había dicho que ella se lo permitió y si hubiese sabido que no era verdad yo no lo habría dejado, créeme, yo no quiero quitarle a Henry sólo quiero pasar tipo con el.

-bien, pues felicitaciones swan, lo estas consiguiendo- le dijo para luego retirarse.

Luego de que Emma terminara pagó y salio decidida en dejar claro las cosas con la morena.

Sq

-iras al taller?

-si, tengo trabajo que terminar- le.sonrió mientras paraba el auto frente a la escuela, pero antes que saliera lo tomó de la mano- Henry yo...yo quería disculparme por lo de anoche, te juro que yo no te haría daño yo sólo...- la morena quería llorar, quería llorar y mucho pero lo que había aprendido desde pequeña era que eso no resolvería nada y aveces sólo lo empeoraba.

-esta bien mamá, solo te asustaste- el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó, era el primer abrazo que le dio desde que empezó con las cosas sobre el libro- te veo en casa- le sonrió y salio del auto.

SQ

-Hola kath- saludó la morena al entrar al local.

-hey regina, estas bien?- le preguntó al ver el aspecto de la morena.

-si, solo no dormí bien- le.dijo para luego entrar a su taller dejando la puerta abierta, un problema que acarrea desde pequeña es ser claustrofobica, y siempre dejaba la puerta abierta ya que estaba averiada y si la cerraban se enllavaria.

Sacó sus cosas y empezó a trabajar, pensó en la pesadilla de anoche, jamás habían sido así de fuertes, ella pensaba que se habían detenido, pero esa se sentía tan real, soñaba con casa de paja en llamas y la gente gritando y hombre atacando, lo peor fue que al ver sus manos había sangre, que sabía que no era de ella.

No podía sacarse de su mente los cuerpos tendidos y los gritos pidiendo ayuda.

-Regina?- pegó un brinco al escuchar a kath llamándola- estas bien? Te estaba llamando y no contestabas.

-si si estoy bien, lo siento no te escuché.

-bien, iré por un café, quieres algo?

-no, estoy bien, gracias- le sonrió.

SQ

Después del almuerzo emma decidió ir a casa de Regina y disculparse por lo de anoche, llegó y caminó hacia la entrada y tocó el timbre, tomó una respiración profunda.

-Emma? Hola

-Hola chico, esta tu madre?

-esta en el taller, falta poco para las seis ella no debe de tardar, la puedes esperar- le dijo abriendo la puerta.

-oh, bien- emma entró y por primera vez observó el interior de la casa- bonita casa.

-gracias, vamos arriba, estaba jugando videojuegos- le dijo mientras subía las escaleras, emma subió con el, en las paredes habían cuadros y fotos, algunas de henry otras de Regina con el y luego había una.foto que llamó su atención, la observó atentamente," no, ella no podía...o si?"

-vamos emma!!

\- ya voy chico- le dijo separándose de la foto y entrar donde estaba el muchacho.

 **Años Atras**

-Bueno pues, tenemos muchos chicos acá, en esos álbumes están sus fotos recientes.

La pareja miraba foto tras foto hasta que la mujer se detuvo en una- ella, quien es ella?

-ella? Bueno, la trasladaron hace 4 años, es una chica dulce.

-su nombre?

-Emma.

-quisiéramos conocerla.

 **Presente**

\- Henry, ya llegue- gritó la morena- cariño no tengo ganas de hacer cena, que tal una pizza?

-genial mamá- le dijo Henry

-bien, lavarte las manos mientras yo...señorita swan, que hace en mi casa?

\- eeeeh bueno, quisiera hablar contigo a solas

-claro, Henry ve a lavarte las manos- el chico se fue- sigueme-le dijo caminando hacia su despacho- dime.

-yo, yo quería disculparme por anoche

-Emma no...

-no, déjame terminar, siento haber tenido a Henry el día de ayer, solo quiero que sepas que jamás te quitaría a Henry, tu eres la que le ha dado todo en estos diez años, le has dado todo lo que no podía darle y agradezco eso pero sólo...sólo quisiera pasar tiempo con el, quisiera conocerlo mejor.

-yo...yo lo tengo que pensar- la rubia asintió y luego salió.

-buenas noches- dijo despidiendose de Henry, pero antes de salir la morena la detuvo.

-espera, quisieras cenar con nosotros hoy?, cenaremos pizza

-yo no quiero...

-toma lo como un agradecimiento, por traerme a casa la otra noche-le dijo la morena y la rubia sonrió y entró cerrando la puerta tras ella.

 **sq** **sayonara**


	9. cap8

-devuelvemelo emma

-no

-Emma no estoy jugando, devuelvemelo ahora

La chica no hizo caso y salió corriendo cuando una muy enojada regina detrás de ella

-Emma!! No entres...ah!- se quejó al ver a la pequeña rubia de cuatro años entrar en la oficina de Jonás el que estaba a cargo del lugar- emma-susurró asomándose por la puerta- emma nos meteras en problemas- le dijo la pequeña morena, escuchó a emma debajo del escritorio- emma tenemos que salir ahora.

-pero me quitaras el collar-dijo la pequeña negando con la cabeza

-Emma salgamos y luego vemos si?- emma lo pensó un rato y asintió saliendo del lugar pero al hacerlo sus pies se Enredados haciéndola tropezar y chocar con la mesita de al lado haciendo caer una botella que por el olor regina adivino que era alcohol ya que la mayor parte del tiempo Jonás se la pasaba borracho regañandolos por todo-MIERDA!-exclamó y en ese momento como su eso no fuese su día, el hombre entró por la puerta que al levantar la vista de los documentos que tenían se sorprendió al encontrar a las dos chicas ahí

-y ustedes que hacen aquí? Saben que esta prohibido entrar- se acercó a ellas y entonces vio el vidrio en el suelo y el líquido regado- quien lo hizo-?-dijo con calma- RESPONDAN- gritó haciendo saltar a ambas niñas, en eso Sofía una de las que ayudaba en el lugar entró.

-Jonás que sucede? Porque los gritos?- pero el hombre estaba tan enojado que la ignoró.

-respondan- volvió a decir, emma estaba asustada, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos estaban llorosos- emma? Algo que decir?- la chica iba a contestar pero...

-yo lo hice, lo siento lo siento yo no quería de verdad pero tropecé y...- pero fue cortada por una bofetada que la tiró al piso haciendo que soltar un pequeño grito y emma chillara.

-Jonás pero que...

-Llévate a emma y cierra la puerta- dijo sin dejar de ver a la pequeña morena llorando en el suelo, emma estaba arrodillado a su lado, Sofía sabiendo que no le convenía llevarle la contraria al hombre tomó a emma en brazos que pataleaba y gritaba por la morena, cuando salieron y la puerta estaba cerrada- el hombre se agachó donde estaba la morena- no llores- le dijo, Regina intentaba realmente intentaba pero su mejilla dolía- no llores- le volvió a decir pero luego se levantó- no quería llegar a esto regina, creeme- dijo desabrochando su cinturón- pero todos necesitan una lección en sus vidas y tu necesitas a no desobedecer cuando se dice no entrar a un lugar entonces no debes de entrar- sacó le tamemte el cinturón y lo acomodó- espero que esto sea una lección a no desobedecerme, levantate- le dijo- vamos arriba- la chica lo hizo temiendo a lo que iba a suceder.

-lo siento-dijo en un susurró- seré buena- al decir esas palabras ya no estaba en la habitación con Jonás, ahora frente a ella estaba una mujer con ropas extrañas "espero que luegode esto lo seas regina" le dijo la mujer "de espaldas' y ella así lo hizo " cuenta hasta diez"- uno AAAHH!!- gritó ella.

-cuenta regina- ahora escuchó a Jonás.

-d...ddos- volvió a gritar cuando sintió el siguiente golpe y así siguió en los siguientes hasta que sus rodillas no aguantaron haciéndola caer pero no se detuvo en contar ni el en golpear hasta que llegó al número diez.

-ve a tu habitación y hoy no cenaras- la chica como pudo se levantó y caminó con prisa hará salir de la habitación, al salir vio a Sofía y ella corrió hasta caer en los brazos de la mujer quien la cargóy la llevó a descansar, esa noche no miró a emma, sin saber que al día siguiente sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

 **PRESENTE**

-gracias por la cena- dijo emma terminando su pedazzo de pizza, estaban en el comedor charlando con Henry, Regina pocas veces participaba en la charla través solo para si o no.

-deberías probar cuando cocina y cuando hace su lasaña es mejor que la de granny's- dijo alegre Henry haciendo sonreír a las dos mujeres.

-Henry deberías ir a terminar tu tarea.

-ya la hice

-en serio?- el chico asintió- entonces que hace tu mochila tirada en el sofá de la sala? Sólo te llevaste tus cuadernos arriba?

-eu

-ve hacerlo- pero al ver que el chico no hacia caso- Henry, ve a terminar tu tarea, es tarde y casi se acerca tu horas de dormir

-quiero pasar tiempo con emma-le dijo el

\- hazle caso a tu madre chico, Tal vez te vea mañana

Pero Henry miró incrédulo a la rubia y luego la mirada sería de su ma...no, era regina- ella no es mi madre- dijo sin aparte la mirada de la morena.

-ya es suficiente jovencito- le dijo levantándose y sobresaltado a Henry, pero ella no se acercó se quedó de pie y cruzó sus brazos- ve a tu habitación ahora.

-Henry has caso, ella es tu madre y le debes de obedecer- le dijo sería emma, Tal vez Henry no lo pudo ver y Tal vez la morena lo intentó ocultar pero ella lo vio, las palabras del chico la habían herido y mucho.

-te odio- le dijo a regina antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

-lo siento mucho, yo...

-esta bien- le dijo regina, ella sólo quería subir a su habitación y beber hasta dormir- pero...pero Creo que deberías irte- la rubia asintió y se marchó.

Regina suspiró y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero la eliminó inmediatamente y luego de tomar una botella de vino subió a su habitación.

 **AÑOS ATRAS**

-Las chicas están en el jardín trasero, Sofía se ha encargado de ir a traer a la chica- le dijo Jonás a la pareja quienes estaban impacientes por ver a la pequeña.

-Emma, Emma baja de ahí y ven-le llamo Sofía mirando donde estaban la pequeña rubia con Regina,las dos chicas se quedaron viendo extrañadas y la rubia se encogió de Haro para luego ir donde estaba la joven

-si Sofía?

-ven, vamos adentro hay unas personas que quieren conocerte

-Gina puede venir también?-preguntó emocionada

-no Emma, ella se quedara aquí- le dio la orden a la morena y luego se marchó con la rubia.

 **PRESENTE**

pasaron los días y Emma se había mudado al departamento de una mujer que ruby le había presentado, se llamaba mary margareth la mujer era amable y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro había descubierto que esta era profesora y algo mejor... Era la maestra de Henry , la pequeña mujer le alquilaba una habitación.

Le Habló sobre todo lo sucedido con Regina y Henry desde que llego al pueblo, la mujer al escuchar mentar el nombre de la morena se tensaba y Emma lo había notado, le había dicho que no le agradaba desde antes que Gert llegará al pueblo y mucho menos ahora que según ella Henry estaba triste en la escuela desde que descubrió que era adoptado. A Emma le extrañó pues según veía a la morena se desvivía por su hijo.

Pasó una semana desde la Emma con Henry y su madre, Emma no había visto a ninguno de los dos,según margareth Henry le había dicho que Regina lo había castigado y ahora pasaba los día con ella en el taller.

Una mañana del jueves la rubia decidió realizarle una visita en el trabajo a la morena, compro unas roscas y chocolate caliente y salió rumbo al taller.

SQ

-hola puedo ayudarte?- le preguntó una rubia al entrar al lugar.

-eh si,estoy buscando a Regina- le dijo Emma

-oh si, ella se encuentra arriba si gustas puede esperar aquí- le dijo haciendo de seña al sofá, Emma asintió y se sentó, no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada el lugar, había algunos cuadros pero uno le llamó la atención, era un árbol, un manzano para ser exactos a lo lejos estaba un pequeño lago, se acercópara poderlo ver mas detenidamente pero en eso un garraspeo le llamaó la atención se si la vuelta y frente a ella estaba Regina cruzada de brazos, la moreno vestía un Jean negro ajustado y una camisa de seda Roja pero encima llevaba un tipo de gabacha color azul lleva de pintura, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño desordenado-hola- le dijo la rubia.

-que haces aqui?

Emma levantó la Bolsa dque traía la de Franny y le sonrió- desayuno- Regina solo la miraba le iba contestar pero luego llegó la rubia que antes le había atendido.

-todo bien Regina?

-si, solo hablaré con la señorita Swan en el taller- le dijo h luego se dio la vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras- sigueme Swan- le dijo, Emma lo hizo.

-wow- dijo al entrar en la habitación- tu trabajas aquí?

-no, en realidad solo es mi sala de descanso- le dijo sentándose en un banco que estaba frente a una caballete- así que... Porque estás aquí?

-yo... Solo quería disculparme por la otra noche y... Decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte que yo no...

-señorita Swan si no me equívoco eso lo dijo la última vez que hablamos y estoy seguro que recuerda como termino... Cierto?

-si... Si yo... No quería que eso pasara pero solo queria invitarte aún pequeño desayuno en muestra de paz- le dijo levantando la bolsa- y en serio Regina, yo... Yo

-Swan siéntate- y Emma así lo hizo.

-como he dicho antes, yo no planeó quitarte a henry, el es tu hijo, tu lo has criado por diez años y le has dado todo lo que yo no podía darle, solo que... Cuando el llegó y tocó la puerta de mi apartamento y luego pase unos días con el aquí yo... Yo quisiera ser parte de su vida también... Escucha mis... Mis padres me dejaron de muy chica y me encontraron en lao roll de la carretera cuando era bebé... Me adoptaron cuando tenía cuatro años y ellos me amaban, pero cuando henry nacio yo no podía darle lo que el se merecía- la rubia tenia lágrimas en los ojo, Regina solo la escuchaba- y se que hice la elección correcta al darlo y el tuvo la suerte de encontrar a alguien como tú- cuando la rubia acabó de hablar la habitación se quedó en silencio.

-escucha Swan, yo crecí en un orfanato antes de llegar aquí y perdi a alguien amado y muy a importante para mi luego de eso henry llegó y es lo mejor que me ha pasado...es todo lo que tengo y lo amo y sólo lo he estado intentando ayudarlo... Y quisieron dejarte claro que- se levantó y se acercó a ella- jamás permitiré que me lo quiten de mi lado- Emma todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir- y ahora...espero que eso que está en ese vaso sea café y no chocolate- dijo tomando uno de los vasos-siéntate- le dijo señalando unas sillas que estaban cerca de una pequeña mesa, ella se sentaron y comenzaron su desayuno,la morena estaba de buen ánimo con su café sin saber que luego de decirle a la rubia todo esta confirmó sus sospechas.

 **sayonara（/u/）**


	10. jamas te olvidaré

**AÑOS ATRAS**

-Emma ven, acércate-le dijo jonas a la pequeña al verla entrar a la oficina-Emma quiero presentarte a los swan- le dijo tomando a la pequeña de la mano y ponerla frente a la pareja- y están aquí para llevarte a casa.

 **Presente**

-como te fue en la escuela?

-normal

\- estas bien?

-si

-pensaba hacer lasaña para cenar, que te parece?

El se encogió de hombros,Regina suspiró y aparcó frente a la casa- Henry -le llamó- en serio me ves como alguien malvado?

Henry la miró- porque lo hiciste?

-que cosa?

-la maldición, separar a todos, intentar arruinar sus finales felices, separar a Emma de su familia

-Henry yo no hice nada de eso, jamás haría algo así, debes de creerme-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no puedo hacerlo- le dijo para luego salir del auto dejándola sola, Regina suspiró y bajó del auto, al entrar a casa Henry corrió a su habitación y Regina fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

 **AÑOS ATRAS**

-donde esta Gina?-dijo la pequeña Emma sentada en la cama mientras Amanda otra chica que trabajaba ahí empacaba las pocas pertenencias de la rubia.

-oh, ella está en el patio ayudando a limpiar el jardín- dijo sin mirarla.

-podré venir a jugar con Gina?-al escucharla la muchacha dejo de empacar.

-cariño, jonas te dijo a donde irás no?-preguntó sentándose al lado de la pequeña rubia.

-dijo que los señores me llevarán a un hogar,pero yo quiero que Gina venga con migo.

-sabes que eso no podrá ser Emma

-pero porque?- dijo haciendo pucheros

-porque cariño, ellos serán tus nuevos papas...Gina tendrá que quedarse aquí mi amor- le dijo apartando un cabello de la cara de la pequeña.

-pero...yo no...quiero dejar a Gina- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- ella es familia-Amanda sólo la abrazó.

SQ

-Sofía donde esta Emma?- preguntó regina mientras recogía las hojas secas.

-oh, bueno, Regina ella...hay algo que tengo que decirte- la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una banca-ella...Emma fue adoptada regina, ella se irá a un hogar.

-pero...pero ella no puede irse- le dijo la pequeña morena confundida- ella no puede...NO NO PUEDE IRSE NO- dijo poniéndose de pie- ella no puede dejarme Sofía porfavor-dijo llorando

-Regina entiende, ella tiene ahora una familia

-Pero yo soy su familia y ella es la mía, porfavor Sofía seré buena,pero que no se la lleven- dijo sollozando- porfavor Sofía- la mujer la tomó en brazos abrazándola

-tranquila Regina, Emma tiene que irse, se irá mañana- le dijo mientras la pequeña morena seguía llorando.

SQ

-bien Emma, tus cosas ya están, mañana el trabajador social te llevara a casa- dijo la mujer intentando levantar el ánimo de la pequeña- por ahora tenemos que ir a cenar

-no tengo hambre

-Emma no tiene hambre? Wow es un gran milagro o el fin del mundo- dijo jugando pero la chica no la miró-escucha Emma, entonces porque no vas a despedirte de Regina, mañana te despedirás de los otros-la pequeña al escuchar el nombre de su amiga asintió.

Esa noche jonas las obligó salir se la habitación y sentarse en el comedor, las dos niñas tomaron asientos juntas y cenaron en silencio- bueno tengo el agrado de informar que Emma ha sido adoptada- dijo el hombre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa- mañana se irá con su familia- los chicos empezaron a aplaudir y felicitar a la pequeña, luego de la cena se les permitió que podían ver algo de televisión, Regina y Emma pasaron todo el tiempo agarradas de las manos, Regina se sentía triste, no quería que Emma se fuera y la dejara sola, ella estaba pensado una manera de hacer que la rubia no se fuera...en eso una idea le llegó a la mente, eso era, tenía que funcionar, sólo tenía que esperar hasta que todos estuviesen dormidos.

SQ

 **PRESENTE**

tenía que ser ella, eso lo explicaría todo pero...la morena la recordara? Que habrá sido todo estos años de ella? Encontró a sus padres biológicos? Pero porque cambiaría su apellido de miller a mills?

Corrió a su portátil y la abrió, entro a su buscador y escribió: Regina Miller.

 **AÑOS ATRAS**

Llegó la hora de dormir y todos fueron a sus camas...todos menos una pequeña persona.

Regina al revisar que todos estuviesen dormidos ella caminó hacia la cama de Emma.

-Emma-susurró-Emma despierta-la pequeña rubia se quejó pero no abrió los ojos-Emma tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo un poco fuerte e hizo despertar a la chica- vamos- la ayudó a ponerse sus zapatos y tomó la mucho la que había alistado y escondido debajo de la cama, se la dio a Emma y Lugo ella tomó la suya-no hagas ruido Emma entendido- la pequeña asintió y salieron de la habitación lo más silenciosa que podían, al salir al pasillo caminaron frente a la habitación de Sofía se congelaron de miedo al escuchar que estaba despierta, la puerta estaba cerrada pero se podía escuchar ruidos extraños y otra voz, Regina tomó fuerte la mano de Emma

-Que? Así?- Regina lo reconoció era Jonas

-sisisisisi asi así sigue-Regina respiró hondo y pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar a las escaleras, las bajaban lentamente al llegar a la planta baja se fueron hacia la

Cocina, Regina sabía que la puerta que daba al patio no se mantenía bajo llave ya que estaba averiada, entraron a la cocina y con cuidado caminaron y la la salida, al estar afuera regina soltó el aire.

-Regina tengo miedo

-descuida Emma no podrán separarnos- salieron corriendo sin percatarse la luz entendida en una habitación ni de que era jonas el que se encontraba en el balcón y que las había visto bajo la luz de la luna.

Regina y Emma corrieron hacia el bosque, Regina sabía que la carretera estaba pasando los árboles y el río, ella había caminado muchas veces hasta el lugar cuando jugaban a las escondidas, sacó una pequeña lámpara y caminaban lo más rápido que podían.

-Gina tengo miedo- le dijo la rubia casi al borde de las lágrimas

-ya casi Emma, ya casi- le dijo subiendo y cruzando el pequeño puente. Pero su alegría no duró mucho ya que al llegar a otro lado se encontraba Martín el vigilante,ella no entendía qu rayos hacia ahí se suponía que estaba de vacaciones no?

-vaya vaya pero miren quien esta aquí- dijo sonriente el hombre- no se supone que deberían estar dormidas niñas- se acercaba a ellas lentamente- Jonas no estará contento.

-me vale una mierda como estará- contesto ella retrocediendo despacio junto con Emma

-cuida esa boca miller

De lejos escucharon que se acercaba un auto lo que hizo que las pequeñas abrieran los ojos de miedo

-llegó el jefe mis niñas- al estar distraídas el se adelantó y tomó de los brazos a la chicas llevándola hacia el auto-feliz Navidad jefe- le dijo burlándose, jonas tenía cara de que no quería jugar, Emma estaba sin moverse mientras que Regina intentaba salir del agarre.

-súbelas- en eso la puerta trasera se abrió y Sofía juntó consagra salieron del auto tomando a las pequeñas.

-buenas noches- les dijo el guardia y luego la camioneta volvió por su camino.

-jamás lo haga de nuevo entendido?- preguntó tranquilo mientas conducía de vuelta.

-si señor- contestaron al mismo tiempo

\- a ti no te pregunté, contigo la vamos arreglar en casa- le dijo a Regina, la chica sólo pudo agachar la cabeza h tomar la mano de su pequeña amiga.

Al llegar Sara tomó a Emma mientras que Sofía a Regina la llevó al estudio

-no, porfavor Sofía porfavor quiero ver a Emma porfavor- le dijo llorando

-Regina tranquila, sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal regina, sabes que jonas no esta feliz con esto, imagina que les hubiese pasado algo malo

-QUIERO A EMMAAAAA-grito enésimo de sus llantos-EMMAAAAAA

\- Sofía sal- le dijo jonas al entrar u encontrar a la chica llorando

-que?

-que salgas- le vivió a decir y la mujer lo hizo.

-De pie y sin llorar- le dijo a Regina y ella así lo hizo-cuenta- le dijo sacando su cinturón y dejando ir el primer golpe y luego otro,ir tras que regina volvía a ver y escuchar a la mujer pero esta vez decía algo diferente "el amor es debilidad regina" y eso se espero a en su pequeña mente mientra su castigo seguía hasta que luego el la tomó del brazo y la arrojo hacia un armario cerrando con llave, la mente de Regina sólo repetía las palabras " el amor es debilidad regina" ella pasó llorando el resto de la noche haya dormirse.

SQ

Al día siguiente Emma despertó y estaba triste al ver que Regina no estaba, luego de que le ayuden a llevar sus cosas abajo ella se despidió de todos y esperaban a sus nuevos padres en el salón.

SQ

Regina miraba a la nada en la oscuridad en que se encontraba había vuelto a tener pesadilla feas sobre gente muerta y eso no la dejó dormir.

Luego se escuchaban pasos afuera y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Malcom el chico era 2 años mayor que ella y siempre la molestaba- corre se esta marchando- le dijo ayudándola a salir- Emma se va regina- y eso era lo que ella necesitaba para salir corriendo de la habitación, todos estaba afuera despidiéndose y luego el auto arrancó, ella salió corriendo ignorando los gritos.

-EMMA!- gritaba corriendo tras el auto-EMMA!- pero el auto se alejaba cada vez más, ella se detuvo sólo mirando el auto marcharse,eso pudo ver el pequeño rostro de Emma en el vidrio trasero-jamas te olvidare Emma- dijo sintiendo sus lágrimas caer.

SQ

Emma había esperado que regina apareciera pero nada, las personas que serian sus nuevos padres habían llegado y era momento de irse, se despido de todos pero Regina nunca apareció- lista para irnos emma?- le preguntó la mujer y ella de mala gana asintió, cuando el auto arranco la pareja iba hablando de lo bien que pasarían que le gustaría su nueva casa y otras cosa en eso ella escucho que gritaban su nombre, se dio la vuelta y vio por el vidrio a Regina, la morena estaba ahí de pie mientras el auto se alejaba más pequeña se iba haciendo la morena, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- jamás te olvidare Regina .

 **Sayonara :)**


	11. cap 10

-Hey Emma- le saludó Henry al entrar al comensal y ver a la rubia sentada en una mesa

-hola chico, que haces acá?-le dijo al verlo sentarse frente a ella- y solo?- preguntó extrañada ya que no veía a la morena en el lugar

-mama terminara tarde de trabajar así que me dijo que la esperara aquí- dijo sonriéndole

-que bien, que tal la escuela?

-aburrido, saque 5 en una prueba de matemática

-problemas con los números?-el chico asintió -y que dice tu madre?

-mama no sabe pero creo que no estará contenta con eso-dijo bajando la cabeza

-ella...ella te castiga?-le preguntó frunciendo el seño, el asintió

-hola Henry- le saludó ruby acercándose a la mesa- que haces aquí?

-mama dijo que la esperara aquí, podría tener un helado porfavor?

-sabes que a regina no le gusta que comas dulce antes de cenar

Henry se quejó-porfavoooorr- dijo poniendo cara de cachorro- no se enterará

-no lo hará porque ya lo hizo- escucharon una voz detrás de el, los tres se voltearon y miraron a la morena parada detrás de su hijo, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada

-sabes que no lo decía enserio-dijo inocente

-y de todas formas yo no te lo daría -dijo ruby- cenarán aquí- la morena asintió - genial, avísame cuando vayan a ordenar.

-señorita swan- le dijo en forma de saludo

-Regina- le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza

-mama podemos cenar aquí- dijo Henry sin moverse

-creo que a eso venimos Henry

-digo aquí, con Emma-le dijo haciendo una seña a la mesa

-Henry no creo que la señorita swan quiera que la interrumpamos en...lo que sea que esta haciendo así que porque mejor no...

-podemos cenar aquí Emma?-preguntó Henry casi ignorando a lo que había dicho su madre.

-eu...yo...no me importaría chico pero creo que la decisión la tomara tu madre- le dijo y ambos miraron a la morena de pie

-Henry ya te...-pero fue interrumpida por alguien llamándola

-Regina- le dijo la madre superiora acercándose- por fin te pude encontrar-le dijo- hola Henry-miró al pequeño- y usted es...

-Emma, Emma swan- le dijo sonriendo

-es mi mamá- le dijo alegre Henry sin notar el dolor que le provoco a su madre morena escucharlo

-disculpa yo...

-es su madre biológica- le aclaró regina al ver la confusión de la mujer mayor- pero dígame madre superiora, que necesitaba?

-oh, bueno yo necesitaba hablar contigo sobre el proyecto del muro del convento, quería saber cuando comenzarán?

-oh si, bueno kat y yo hablamos que comenzaríamos el viernes ya que bueno para ir avanzando y terminar pronto- le dijo la morena- el boceto se les entregará kat mañana así que no se preocupe madre- la mujer luego de unas preguntas más se marchó.

-así que tu trabajas en...

-ella es pintora Emma, ella y tía kat trabajan en el taller y componen pinturas-le dijo Henry emocionado

-si algo así- le dijo sentándose la morena cerca de su hijo

-genial, te gusta el arte?

-así es

-mamá es pintora y escultora junto con tía kat las mejores de storybrooke

-las únicas en realidad pero es así trabajamos en eso- le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia.

Luego ruby se acercó a recoger los pedidos de madre e hijo y luego los tres almorzaron en silencio que luego de unos minutos fue roto por Emma

-así que...escuche que hay una feria en la plaza y pensé invitarlos a dar una vuelta hoy por la tarde...que dicen?

-la feria de las estrellas !!- dijo Henry alegre- lo hacen antes del gran baile de mascaras

\- si bueno a hery le encantaría, le encanta ir cada año

-eso es una buena noticia pero tu?

-yo?- pregunta levantado un a ceja

-si tu, bueno la invitación era para los dos así que... Que dices? Quisiera ir su majestad a la Feria con nosotros? - la morena lo pensó unos minutos antes de rodar los ojos y aceptar ganándose una gran Sonrisa por parte de la rubia que a Regina le hizo rebolotear el estómago y recibir una no muy feliz sonrisa por parte de henry- bien, entonces podemos luego que salgas del trabajo, te parece?

-esta bien- dijo sin gana, recogieron sus cosa y salieron del. Local, Henry a su entrenamiento, Emma a casa y Regina a su taller.

sq

-hey Gina- le saludó kath al verla entrar

-hola Kath, que haces?-le preguntó al ver a a su iga sacando unas cajas

-encontré esto en la bodega, al parecer son de los antiguos dueños- sacó algunas cosas que parecían ser cuadros dentro de unas bolsas negras

-y tu que habías en la bodega? - se acercó ayudar a su amiga a sacar

-bueno, el proyecto del mural del convento es muy grande y todavía necesitamos . Ideas así que pensé que podría encontrar alguna cosa que podamos usar- Regina se encontraba de espaldas a ella sacando del resto de las cajas, Katherine tomó uno donde la Bolsa estaba rota y sacó el cuadro- oww Gina ven a ver esto- le dijo mirando el cuadro- que hermosa cosita

Regina se acercó a su amigo y miró el cuadro en sus manos, se trataba de una mujer su cabello recogido con un vestido muy a lo antiguo una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro aunque se miraba ensayada, en sus brazos una pequeña bebé de quizás unos meses con un pequeño lazo en su cabeza con algunos pequeños rizos vestía un pequeño vestido amarillo.

-que raro

-que es?

\- no conozco a alguien con esta firma- dijo la rubia mirando la esquina del cuadro donde estaba la firma del pintor.

-No dice quiénes son? - preguntó sin apartado los ojos de la mujer.

-mmm no, no acá- le dio vuelta y abrió los ojos al leer los nombres- eh Regina mira esto

El color abandonó el rostro de la morena , sus piernas temblaban y se sentidad mareada al leer.

 _Madre e hija_ _Cora y Regina Mills._

 **Sayonara**


	12. cap 11

-Donde estas?

-porque ahí? Sabes que olvídalo ¿cuando vuelves?

-necesitamos hablar

-Cuando vuelvas lo hablaremos pero me urge hacerlo ¿esta bien?

SQ

-Hey chico

-hola Emma ¿qué haces aquí?

-pues sólo quería verte y quería decirte que he decidido quedarme un rato por acá

-en serio? Que bien, tenemos tiempo para avanzar en la operación

-si, en realidad tendría que buscar trabajo pero veremos que puedo hacer...alto espera operación? Que operación? Y avanzar en que?

-con romper la maldición, la llame operación cobra, así ella no sabrá que de es.

-chico ya te dije que esto no...

-Henry, hola- dijo Graham caminando hacia ellos- Emma - le dijo a la rubia

-sheriff-Emma dijo devolviéndole el saludo

-pensé que regina vendría a traerte muchacho?

-ella está trabajando y le dijo a tía Katherine que viniera a recogerme...Emma sólo vino a verme- le dijo

-bien

-y tu que haces aquí?-le preguntó Emma

-yo sólo pasaba por aquí y...vi a Henry y lo quise saludar- dijo encogiendose de hombros- bueno me tengo Que ir- le revolvió el cabello a Henry- nos vemos- se despidió y se fue a su auto.

-okey eso fue raro

-busca a mamá- dijo Henry mirando al hombre entrar en su auto

-como sabes?

-suele venir los días que tengo práctica, y pasa por aquí...a mamá no le agrada mucho pero siempre lo maneja

-y porque a mamá no le gusta?- le preguntó mientras miraban el auto de kath estacionar.

-ellos estaban juntos

-espera juntos? Juntos como...

-pareja Emma- le dijo como lo obvio- cuando tenía 7 creo pero terminaron unos meses

-y sabes porque terminaron

-bueno...- pero la llegada de kath lo interrumpió

-hola Henry, listo para irnos, señorita swan hola

-sabes puedes llamarme Emma

-entonces Emma que haces aquí?

-tranquila, sólo quería despedirme de Henry y bueno nos entretuvimos hablando un poco, no chico?-Henry asintió y Emma pensó que mejor seguirían la plática en otro momento- bueno nos vemos, saludos a tu mamá chico, adiós Katherine- se alejó de la pareja y subió a su auto.

-iremos con ella a la feria ,sabes?- dijo Henry llamando la atención de kath

-así? Quienes?

-Emma nos invitó a mamá y a mi...dijo que sería interesante lo del baile

-bueno sabes que a tu mamá no le gusta ir al ese tipo de eventos

-lo se y que normalmente voy con ustedes pero esta vez quizás vaya Emma- dijo entusiasmado Henry

-bien muchacho sube al auto y abroche ese cinturón...hoy tenemos una tarde de películas...después que hagas las tareas- dijo la rubia subiendo al auto y luego arrancar.

SQ

-porque tantas ansias de verme- dijo entrando a la habitación

\- porque tardaste tanto? Donde andabas?- dijo la morena sentándose en el sofá

-eso es algo que no es de tu negocio- la miró fijamente-así que habla, aquí estoy

-cuando nos conocimos...tu...tu dijiste que no había nada de mi familia aparte de la casa no?

-presisamente, la casa es lo único que había en tu nombre

-ninguna foto de nadie, ni mi madre ni padre ni hermanos nada

-nada, ademas que eras hija única

-cuando era chica te dije sobre sueños que tenía...tengo...sobre sobre esta mujer que grita y hace cosa y...

-Regina al punto porfavor- dijo viendo a la morena nerviosa frente a el suspirar y tomar un cuadro en sus manos.

-si según tu no hay nada en este pueblo sobre mi y mi familia...entonces porque encontré este cuadro con el retrato de la mujer de mis sueños y que tiene grabado el nombre de mi madre y el

Mío-le dijo mostrándole la pintura, esto lo tomó por sorpresa a decir verdad el pensaba que cualquier cosa de los mills se encontraba en la bóveda.

-donde lo encontraste?- le preguntó tomando el cuadro en sus manos

-Katherine sacó unas cajas del sótano del taller y lo encontré.

-Regina, te dije todo hasta donde se, no puedo explicar porque estaba este cuadró ahí o si habrá más cosas...revisaste bien el lugar?

-si, no hay nada más- dijo suspirando- lo siento...pero pensé que tu sabias algo y...sobre todo esto del parecido a la mujer de mis...pesadillas yo...

-has estado viendo a archie?

-todos los días después del trabajo

-bien...sabes, debes tranquilizarte, la mujer de tus sueños y esta no son nada, esta bien, todo lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarlo y preocuparte por Henry

-lo se...pero yo no...-se detuvo al querer preguntar lo que el no le había confirmado- la mujer del cuadro es...es

-tu madre?- ella asintió- lo es, creo que esto fue para una ocasión especial o algo- le dijo levantándose y dándole el cuadro- cuidalo bien

Regina tomó el cuadro y se levantó tomando su bolso y abrigo- será mejor que me vaya, henry me debe de estar esperando para ir a la feria.

-pensé que ya no quería ir contiguo?

-si bueno...en realidad nos invitaron-dijo sin verlo

-así? Quien?

-la...la madre biológica de Henry

\- la mujer que trajo? Como se llama?- le dijo deteniéndose en la puerta mientras regina salía

-Emma, Emma swan- le dijo para luego salir- bien, nos vemos- salió hacia su auto sin ver la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre.

-Emma- susurró el y luego cerró la puerta.

SQ

-EMMAAAAA- escuchó la rubia que gritaban su nombre, ella al voltear vio a Henry correr hacia ella siendo seguido por Regina.

-hola chico, Regina- le dijo a la morena cuando llegó donde estaban ellos.

-swan-le dijo sólo con una cabeceo- y entonces que haremos?- preguntó haciendo que la rubia sonriera tomando la mano de Henry y salir hacia las tiendas y juegos.

Llevaban 2 horas y Emma y Henry se habían subido casi a todos los juegos y Regina...Regina sólo quería irse, bueno eso fue antes de que encontraran a ruby y esta se les uniera para buen gusto de la moren pero mucho para la rubia.

-Hey chico que dices de ese?- le preguntó al muchacho señalando una rueda de la fortuna- eh? Que dices?

-genial!- le sig el asintiendo y corriendo a comprar las tíquet

-oye regina- dijo para llamar la atención de la morena- que te pareces si subimos a ese?- le dijo mostrándole el juego.

-eeeh no en realidad no creo que...

-oh vamos mujer ve- le dijo ruby- siempre lo haces con Henry- le dice dándole un empujón

-que dices señorita mills...te atreves?- le dijo la rubia

Regina entrecerró los ojos- esta bien señorita swan acepto

-excelente- dijo mientras miraba a Henry volver con las ticket- bien entonces en parejas de acuerdo?

\- parejas?- preguntó Henry extrañado

-si, ruby y Regina también irán e iremos en parejas- pero antes que terminas de hablar Henry había tomado a ruby de la mano y salido hacia el juego- bien...eso nos deja a ti y a mi- le dijo sonriéndole a la morena y caminaron hacia el juego, estaría unos minutos sentada a lado de Regina...esto sería interesante.

 **En el próximo capitulo sabre algo sobre como pudo llegar Regina al pueblo.** **Sayonara**


	13. cap12

-bien- dijo Emma entrando y sentadose seguida de una no tan animada Regina, luego un joven cerro la reja y ella se agarraron de la barandilla.

-bien que? - pregunto regina alzando una ceja.

-bueno solo decia que... CARAJO- ambas mujeres gritaron al sentir que el ayudante les daba vuelta a la Caja para luego subir.

-MIERDA VOMITARE JODER JODER VOMITARE- gritaba regina mientras se balanceaban y sentía que vomitaria

\- mierda mierda mierda creo que me desmayare- dijo un pálida Emma- Dios me desmayare me voy a desmayar yo yo...

\- calmate no te muevas, no te muevas swan tenemos que equilibrar así que tranquila y respira- ambas mujeres se tranquilizaron y procuraban no hacer mucho movimiento..

-hace mucho que vives aquí?

-Eh?

-tu? Tu tienes mucho tiempo de vivir aquí?

-oh, bueno- regina sabia que la Rubia intentaba pensar en otra cosa- ya tenía unos años antes de adoptar a Henry... Así que si tengo algo de tiempo y tu? Tienes mucho tiempo de vivir en Boston?

\- en realidad no, no estoy mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar pero me estaba acostumbrando, y como... Como llegaste aquí?

-oh bueno eso es... Una muy larga historia- dijo mirando las luces de la ciudad- cundo tenía 13 años... Yo... Intenté escapar del orfanato.

\- nunca fuiste a una casa temporal?

-bueno, si... Una vez yo... Me llevaron a una casa de una anciana- dijo recordando todavia el olor a esa casa- era una anciana muy amable se llamaba María- dijo sonriendo, llevaban la segunda vuelta y sabían que casi terminaba- fui ahi cuando tenía 8 y me devolvieron a los 11años

-porque?

\- ella falleció

\- lo siento

-no hay problema, fue hace mucho- le dijo intentado sonreír

-mis padres adoptivos murieron también

-oh...siento escuchar eso

-si bueno...no me relacionaba con ellos mucho que digamos, desde lo 10 me enviaron a un internado y no los veía mucho bueno sólo en días festivos y cumpleaños pero...- Regina sabía lo que Emma hablaba, en ese tiempo ella casi no la miraba mucho pero en Navidad o días de fiestas siempre salían en las revistas o la televisión y a ella siempre le hacia feliz ver aunque sea por ahí, los swan eran personas respetadas y de buen nivel social- tenía 16 cuando murieron en ese accidente de coche...pero bien estábamos hablando de ti así que si quieres- dijo haciendo señal de que la vuelta casi acababa.

-oh, si bueno yo...cuando regrese al lugar pasó...paso que...- recuerdos de volver a ese infierno le llegaron a la mente- escape tiempo después, tenía 13 así que no tenía donde ir, ni dinero sólo mi mochila mi oso de peluche, una vez conocí a este tipo, el me ayudó con un problema pero me devolvió al orfanato lo bueno era que el no dejo de ir por una semana hasta que un día no lo hizo...pensé que ya no quería ir,que se había aburrido de mi como los demás pero el volvió al día siguiente y me dijo que iría a casa con el y luego de un tiempo aquí estoy- dijo soltando el aliento, en ese momento el juego se iba deteniendo mientras los demás bajaban- el me ayudó mucho la verdad

\- eso es bueno, que encuentres a alguien que sepa ayudarte y sacarte de un lugar donde no quieres estar...yo estuve en uno luego de la muerte de mis padres- al escuchar eso regina sintió que le echaba un balde de agua fría ensima...ella jamas pensó que ella volviera a un lugar así.- no dilate mucho sabes unos meses y luego escape... Meses después encontré a neal y pasó lo que pasó, el se fue y luego Henry nació y bueno pasaron cosas y aquí estoy- terminó diciendo mientras salían de la caja- eso fue divertido no crees?

-la verdad, quitando la parte de las vueltas...si lo fue- le sonrió a la rubia.

-EMMA- escucharon a Henry gritar- vamos a comer

-en realidad...yo tengo que irme- dijo mirando su reloj.

-que? Porque?- dijeron al mismo tiempo madre e hijo

-tengo que terminar de sacar unas cajas y bueno... No quiero tardar hasta noche- le dijo mirando a ambos.

Ruby quien se encontraba detrás de la pareja sabía que trataba de hacer la rubia y lo agradeció

-bien,debo irme, nos vemos- se despidió de Henry con un abrazo y de Regina con una apretón de manos, luego de ruby y se se marchó.

-bien, quien tiene hambre?-preguntó ruby- vamos yo invito.

-que dices Henry?-le dijo regina poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico- que tal una manzana acaramelada.

-no tengo hambre y odio las manzanas- dijo cortante, la sonrisa de Regina se borró e iba a decir que volvieran a casa pero cuando Henry miró a ruby esta le dio una mirada que "que acabamos de hablar?" Así que respiró hondo y habló-pero pensándolo mejor...que tal un hotdog...mamá- dijo mirándola y enseguida sonrió al ver la sonrisa de ella, le tomó la mano y caminó tras ruby.

Ese tarde la pasaron mejor que muchas y cuando llegaron a casa no hubo gritos ni peleas sólo subieron a su habitación y descansaron.

 **sq**

a la mañana siguiente Henry se fue a la escuela y Regina al taller, cuando llegó saludó a kath y subió a su lugar de trabajo a llegar a la puerta vio que al pie había una girasol con una notita pegada con una cinta color lila. Regina la recogió y leyó la nota que la hizo sonreír y sentir algo raro el estómago.

"Escuche que dentro de unas semanas habrá un baile...así que quería saber si todavía no tienes pareja para ir...querrías ir al baile de máscaras conmigo?

Att:Emma swan.

Volviiii

Bien, que tal el cap?

En el próximo sabremos quien adoptó, como y porque a regina y sabremos también la charla entre ruby y Henry, también que pasó para que Emma invitara al baile a Regina.

Y sin más que decir...

Sayonara️


	14. Chapter 14

-pizza o lasaña de granny's cual para cenar?

-hamburguesa?- preguntó con mirada inocente

-buen intento- le dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá- entonces?-El chico le hizo carita de perro abandonado- eso no funcionara -pero el chico lo siguió haciendo- no

-pero, pero- le hizo puchero

\- Henry basta... Esta bien, esta bien- le dijo levantándose y tomar el celular.

Era martes por la noche y el Día de Regina estuvo realmente atariado.

Luego que su cena llego se sentaron frente al televisor a cenar mientras miraban alguna película de Disney.

Y antes de que terminarán los créditos Regina se quedó dormida. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta la despertó sobresaltandola.

"Henry" le llamó, el televisor estaba apagadoy El Niño no se miraba por ningún lado

.

" _Asesina"_ escuchó a alguien susurrar

"Henry" le volvió a llamar, caminó hacia las escaleras "Henry" las luces estaban apagadas y empezó a seguir "Henry"

" _Asesina"_ escuchó nuevamente detrás de ella, volteó pero sólo veía oscuridad, comenzó a subir las escaleras rápido.

"Henry esto no es gracioso" llegó al pasillo y caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo, volvió a escuchar el golpe y se sobresaltó.

"ASESINA" escuchó un grito.

"HERNRY SAL" corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo "HENRY" entró a la habitación deteniéndose ante la escena que encontró "pero que...?" Frente a ella se encontraba Henry parada frente a la ventana y detrás de el se encontraba una mujer, su vestimenta era antigua, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, sus ojos eran negros, sus manos estaban en los hombros de Henry.

"Quien eres?" Pero la mujer no contestó, ella sólo la miraba, escuchó pasos acercarse y escuchaba a personas gritar " _asesina"_ regina cerró la puerta e intentó encender la luz pero nada " responde, quien eres? Y que quieres?" Caminó lentamente hacia ellos, Henry estaba no tenía reacción alguna, sólo miraba a la nada. Un golpe se escuchó detrás de la puerta y luego otro y otro hasta que comenzaron a gritar nuevamente.

"Suelta a mi hijo" la mujer soltó una carcajada.

"Que fue lo que te enseñé regina" la mujer apretó el agarre en el chico, movió su mano derecha al pecho de Henry.

"Henry" intentó correr hacia su hijo pero descubrió que no podía moverse " que hiciste? SUELTAME" los golpes se hacían más y más fuertes hasta que la puerta empezó a romperse, los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, podía escuchar su respiración, su corazón latía fuerte "Suelta a mi hijo".

"Recuerda hija mia" dijo la mujer y en un rápido movimiento hundió su mano en el pecho del chico,Regina gritó horrorizada,sacó de un movimiento la mano y en ella estaba un pequeño palpitante y brillante corazón " el amor es debilidad regina"

"HENRY NO" grito al ver el corazón en la mano de la mujer y luego sólo lo apretó hasta que quedó nada más que polvo y el chico se derrumbó a sus pies, la puerta, Regina corrió y tomó en brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Henry, el cuerpo de la mujer desapareció y se escucharon unos pasos entrar " _Regina"_ se escuchó una voz femenina que la morena la reconoció, levantó la cabeza y frente a ella esta Emma " _que hiciste?"_

"Que? Yo no..."

"Mira lo que hiciste regina, asesinaste a mi hijo"

"No, no, no fui yo, estaba una mujer aquí, ella...ella le hizo algo a el y...y luego ella..."

"Asesina" dijo otra voz, Regina volteó hacia la puerta y ahí estaba rubí y Graham" asesina"

"Lo mataste"

"No Emma, tienes que creerme Emma yo no fui yo" pero luego sintió sus manos húmedas y entonces lo vio, sangre, era mucha sangre, Emma se acercó y tomó el cuerpo de Henry u caminó hacia la salida donde se encontraba ruby junto a Graham.

"Emma no te lleves Emma"se levantó e iba a correr tras la rubia pero alguien la tomó del brazo, era la mujer, la que asesinó a su hijo"tu"

"El amor es debilidad"dijo y luego escuchó un gruñido miró a la pareja y observó los ojos de ruby estaban dorados

"Ruby?" Pero luego retrocedió al ver a la mujer fue envuelta en una nube de humo y luego un gran y molesto lobo apareció frente a ella, Graham sonrió "pagarás por todo" y luego la bestia saltó hacia ella, lo último que escuchó fue la mujer "el amor es debilidad"

 **SQ**

"HENRY" gritó levantándose de la cama, su corazón latía fuerte y su respiración era rápida, "era un sueño, sólo era un sueño" se dijo a si misma pero el miedo todavía estaba ahí, así que se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo, lo encontró acostado boca abajo y profundamente dormido, ella suspiró y entró para arroparlo y darle un beso en su cabeza. "Sólo un sueño"...pero se sentía tan real, era un sueño extraño y normalmente no se acuerda de sus sueños y más los extraños como esos pero era una de las pocas veces que lo hacia, volvió a su habitación y caminó hacia el baño, se lavó la cara con agua y luego volvió a la cama, sabía que no podría dormir ahora así que se levantó y se dirigió a su estudio, si no volvería a dormir al menos haría algo de trabajo pero las palabras de la mujer no dejaron su mente " _el amor es debilidad"._

 ** _Yyyyyy volví :3_**

 ** _Hoy habrá doble cap :)_**

 ** _Sayonara._**


	15. Chapter 15

" _El amor es debilidad regina"_

Esas palabras hicieron que se sobresaltara en su sueño en que había caído unas horas, revisó el reloj y eran las 4:30 am ella gimió y se acomodó en el sofá y observó el lienzo, suspiró y tomó el vaso con sidra que tiene al lado.

-esto es una maldita locura- se levantó y salió del salón.

-dormiste ahí?- preguntó Henry desde las escaleras.

-buenos días a ti también- subió cansada las escaleras- y no, en realidad me levanté temprano para...para adelantar un poco de trabajo

-esta bien pero se hace tarde para la escuela

-dame un momento me arreglo y nos vamos- caminó por el pasillos hacia su habitación- desayuna mientras lo hago- gritó mientras entraba.

Henry suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, sacó la leche y luego buscó un cuenco y su serial.

Regina tomó un rápido baño y luego se vistió, hizo una mueca al ver sus ojeras así que trabajó para cubrirlas y luego bajó- Mierda- murmuró al ver la hora- Henry toma tus cosas se nos hace tarde- caminó hacia la entrada mientras Henry tomaba su mochila, tomó su bolso, su abrigo y luego salieron hacia el auto.

-te veré luego si, Katherine vendrá por ti y te recogeré en granny para la cena, Henry asintió- esta bien- le dió un beso en la mejilla y luego el se fué, lo vio hasta que entró al edificio y luego se fue a granny's.

-te ves hecha mierda- le dijo ruby al ver a la morena entrar al local.

-gracias ruby, siempre tan fina- se sentó en la barra- un café por favor

-estas bien?

-si, sólo una mala noche es todo- le sonrió y esperó que le entregarán su café.

-vaya, te ves igual que cuando Henry recién llegó- le dijo granny- todo bien?

-si, sólo...tengo algo de trabajo que necesito sacar

-no deberías trabajar mucho, podrías enfermar

-sabes que no me he enfermado desde que tenía cuanto? 14?- dijo

-si, eso estuvo feo- dijo la anciana pensando en las noches que pasó al cuido que la morena años atrás.

-un café listo por aquí- dijo ruby interrumpiendo a las mujeres

-gracias- tomó el vaso y dio una bebida.

-ten, la casa invita- le dijo la vieja Lucas dándole un plato con un trozo de torta de manzana, Regina le agradeció y comenzó a comer, unos minutos después la campaña de la entrada sonó y ruby saludó al nuevo cliente.

-oye swan

-hola ruby- la rubia se sentó en una mesa no muy lejos de la puerta

-chocolate con canela?

-me alegraría el día mujer gracias- ruby se marchó a traer su orden.

-desde cuando te sabes la orden de los clientes?- le preguntó regina cuando se acercó al mostrador.

-Emma ha estado viniendo con frecuencia que se me pega lo que siempre pide en la mañana- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-pensé que jamás te interesabas en eso, tu lo has dicho un millón de veces- dijo levantando la ceja.

-pues aveces es bueno un cambio, porque? celosa?- le sonrió burlón.

-por quien? Por ti? Ja lo sueñas cariño- terminó su desayuno e iba a marcharse cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-hola mills

-hola swan

\- que tal Henry?

-mmm bien, ha estado bien, tranquilo y no se ha escapado de la escuela estos días así que...

-genial, gracias- le dijo a ruby cuando le dió la bebida- y tu, como estas?

-bien, aunque un poco de estrés con algunos trabajos pero estoy bien.

-y...yo...yo quería preguntarte sobre mi..mi

-tu invitación?- término Regina cuando entendió a donde se dirigía la rubia, esta asintió- si bueno, vera swan, en este mes Henry salió sin permiso del pueblo a buscar a su madre biológica, llegó con dicha mujer a casa y luego en las siguientes días se ha escapado, molestado y no asistió a clase por reunirse con usted y sincera mente sólo he hablado con usted una vez en un juego mecánico y enserio piensa usted que sólo por hablar menos de 20 minutos una noche a sido suficiente para aceptarle la invitación a un baile?- le dijo mientras veía a la rubia abrir la boca como pez fuera del agua- no creo que se así de fácil.

-bueno, yo sólo quería invitarte para...para conocernos más, sabes que soy la madre de Henry y tu...

-discúlpeme swan pero yo soy la madre de Henry y punto entendió?- dijo molesta, se levantó del asiento y recogió su bolsa.

-si bueno, ya que el me fue a buscar tan lejos de casa pensé que ele quería en su vida ahora y el ha dicho a mi y todo aquel que soy su madre- apenas dijo esas palabras supo que fue un grave error, Regina se miraba furiosa y sabía que había echado a perder lo que había ganado días atrás- yo lo quería...

-pero lo hiciste señorita swan- caminó hacia la puerta pero antes dio la vuelta se acercó a Emma y le susurró- abrir las piernas para parir a un niño y luego dejarlo- la miró a los ojos- no te hace ser madre señorita swan y menos si no lo buscaste en diez años- luego se alejó y salió del local.

-sabes...créeme cuando te digo que tenías una oportunidad para que aceptara la invitación- dijo ruby detrás la rubia- pero lo acabas de joder...y bastante- recogió la taza que había utilizado la morena y luego se fue dejando a Emma sola.

-créeme...lo se- murmuro y también pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado la regina que recordaba aunque debía aceptar que desde la última vez que la vió hasta ahorita debieron pasar muchas cosas...y ella iba a averiguarlo.

Terminó su bebida, pagó y luego salió del local, al caminar a su auto escuchó que alguien la llamaba y vio a Graham salir de su auto y caminar hacia ella.

-swan quiero hablar contigo.

Ya lo habia subido but no se que pasó y se puso unas cosas ahí pero ya está :)

 **sayonara**


End file.
